


freebie

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Despite Chris's best efforts, Drabble, M/M, Music is not an officially recognised love language, Off-screen Relationship Negotiation, Sexiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Will gets a free show. Thanks a lot, America!





	freebie

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a far-off alternate universe in which Dex wasn't a complete dick in response to him and Nursey getting Lardo's dibs.

 

'I don't think I,' Chowder said, sticking his tongue out a little as he tightened the--screws or whatever they were called, 'I don't think I 'member the words.'

'Well, I won't be able to tell,' Will reminded him. 'My parents were more into...' Suffocatingly Christian music. '...uh. Inspirational stuff.'

'I dunno,' said Chowder, a bit wistfully, strumming a little, ' _I_ found 'em pretty inspirational. Well, I set my eyes on Monday, but I got so damn--undre--,' he stopped singing, 'no, wait, sorry, that's-- that's not it.' He started playing around, humming under his breath, before he tried again.

'Well, I tried to make it Sunday, but I got so damn depressed--' Chowder had a good voice for campfires, Will thought, nice and clear and bouncy. '--that I set my eyes on Monday, and I got myself undressed. I ain't ready for the autumn, but I do agree there's times, when a woman sure could hold a hand of mine.'

'Sexy Dexy!' Nursey hollered, coming up the stairs. 'Is that you, serenading me? You know music is my love language!'

'Sorry, Nurse,' Will called back. 'Still monolingual!' Chowder laughed, and kept playing.

'Wait a minute,' Nursey's voice was closer now, 'is that--'

He slammed open the door and stopped short in the doorway, just staring.

'Hey,' said Will, mild. 'Watch it with the door, man.'

'--and I just can't live without you,' Chowder sang, 'can't you see it in my eyes?'

'Oh my g--' Nursey said faintly. 'What is-- oh my GOD.'

Chowder beamed, still singing. Nursey's face started going super red. 'Dude, are you ok?' Will said, a bit concerned. 'Are you having a stroke?'

'Shut up, Dex,' Nursey said, without even looking at him. Will couldn't help laughing. 'Oh my god, I am not even kidding, _shut up_.'

'--Will you meet me in the air? Will you love me just a little? Just enough to show you care,' said Chowder, singing louder.

Will let his laughter taper off a bit, watching them. Chowder was--really kind of playing it up to Nursey, wasn't he?

'Is this,' said Nursey, 'did you write this?' He looked at Will, like this was all his fault somehow. 'Did he write this?'

Chowder stopped singing, but he didn't stop strumming. 'Aw, man, you've never heard America, either?' he said. 'But they're so good!'

'Yea, sure, they're great,' said Nursey, dropping his backpack abruptly. 'Really meaningful lyrics, super folksy and-- Appalachian or whatever. Chris, you need to move that guitar.'

'Hmm?' said Chowder, still playing at Nursey, still grinning that odd grin of his. 'Why?'

Without any warning, Nursey strode across the room, took Chowder's face in both hands, and kissed him hard.

For the first few seconds, it felt like maybe a prank, some weird gag joke gone on too long - then Chowder fumbled with Shitty's old guitar, sliding it out of his lap onto the bed, and he dragged Nursey down into his arms.

'Cait said, right?' Nursey said breathlessly, 'I'm your freebie?'

'Uh-huh,' said Chowder, pressing little kisses up onto the underside of Nursey's chin. Then he stopped, Nursey stopped - and they both turned to Will, who was still sitting there on the floor, staring up at the two of them like an idiot.

'I'm guessing,' he said, laughing nervously, 'this isn't part of the song?'

'Uhh, hehe. Nope! Sorry,' said Chowder, blushing. 'This is actually the part where I - extremely politely - kick you out. Sorry, Dex!' He made a genuinely regretful face.

'But C,' Will said, betrayed, 'this is _my_ room.'

'I know,' said Chowder, sympathetically. 'And I love you for it.'

'This is also _my_ room,' Nursey pointed out, 'so this would actually be the part where I - extremely rudely - kick you out.'

'All right, all right,' Will grumbled, getting to his feet and grabbing his backpack, 'I'm going. And I'm taking the guitar with me!'

'Yuh-huh,' said Nursey, ushering him out the door. 'That's great. Don't come back for three hours, thanks!'

'Three _hours_?' Will said, turned around in the hallway. 'You really think it's gonna take that long?'

'Margin of error,' said Nursey shortly. 'Love you, boo, byyyye!'

The door shut in Will's face.

Will sighed. Well. Might as well get started on his homework.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- The song that Chris is seductively singing the wrong lyrics to is America's [Sister Golden Hair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oNULFXLuMc).  
> \- I don't know who first came up with Sexy Dexy, but I would like to humbly thank you for your efforts. I scoffed when I first read it, but here I am, using it in a fic.


End file.
